


2,000 Words Of Davekat

by AJ_Jesterdude_Gone_Wild



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hate Sex, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Quadrant Vacillation, Shenanigans, Shower Sex, Showers, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-07 10:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20308069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJ_Jesterdude_Gone_Wild/pseuds/AJ_Jesterdude_Gone_Wild
Summary: Exactly what it says on the label.





	1. Sunrise

Sunlight peeked through the half-closed window blinds, gently touching the insides of the bedroom. It glowed goldenly, barely illuminating the floor and a pile of dirty clothes. The warmth landed on Dave’s face, rousing him from his slumber. He grumbled, and turned over, now facing away from the sun’s morning rays. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at the alarm clock on the bed stand beside him.

_ 7:12 A.M. _

“Mmh...really?”

He shifted up a bit, looking toward the window. Sure enough, the sun was out. Dave grumbled more, and turned back over and looked at Karkat, who was still asleep. Dave recalled how long it took for Karkat to try sleeping in the bed, and ever since then Dave’s had someone to cuddle with at night. Dave further remembered when he had tried sleeping in the re...recoopera...the thing Karkat slept in and coming out the next morning slightly tinted green. Not one of his best moments.

Dave put his shades back on, and carefully climbed out of the bed, trying not to disturb Karkat’s sweet slumber. Quietly, he moved out of the bedroom and into the hallway. On the walls were pictures of Karkat and him, as well as them and their friends. Even one of Rose and Kanaya’s wedding. As he walked past the pictures, he quickly stepped into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. 

Shortly after doing so, he came back out of the bathroom and made his way into the kitchen, grabbing a bowl and cereal, then, he set it down on the table. He went over to the fridge and grabbed some milk, and then grabbed a...probably clean spoon from the sink. After he made himself breakfast, he sneakily moved into the living room and turned on the television, keeping it quiet so as not to disturb Karkat, and then enjoyed his cereal.

Around an hour later, Karkat finally, yet grumpily, woke up and made his way towards the kitchen. Dave got up off the couch to go say hello to the troll. As he got inside, he wrapped his arms around Karkat’s chest.

“Mhehm.” 

“Good morning to you too, Karks.” Dave said, kissing Karkat on the cheek.

“What are you doing up so early?” Karkat asked, making a bowl of cereal for himself.

“Eh...I just woke up early today.”

“Good. Keep it up. I don’t wanna keep waking you up at noon every day.”

“I know you like it.”   
  


“Mhm. Sure.”

Dave laughed as Karkat sat down at the table, and soon Dave sat next to him.

“Hey, Karks?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too. Now go shower, reek.”

“ _ I  _ reek? If anyone here at this table reeks, my pal, it’s you.”

“I don’t reek!”

  
Silence filled the room.

“...do I?” 

“You do, man. But I still wove you.” Dave said, making a kissy face.

“Gee, thanks. Go shower, stinky.”

“Alright, alright, I will.” 

Dave got up and made his way to the bathroom.


	2. Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave takes his shower.

Dave stepped into the bathroom once again, closing the door behind him. It wasn’t a big bathroom. It had a toilet and a sink, and, of course, a shower, like all bathrooms do. Dave grabbed an actually clean towel from the rack beside him, setting it down on the toilet seat. He then turned the hot water on and set his shades on the sink’s counter.

He removed his shirt and boxers, casually tossing them to the floor, then moved over and adjusted the water so instead of it being scalding hot it would be nice and warm. Just how Dave liked it. He stepped into the bathtub, and let the water pour over his thin body and blonde hair.

After letting his hair get fully wet, he grabbed the bottle of shampoo and put some into his hand, and then he rubbed it in his hair, when, suddenly, the shower curtain was pulled back.

“Hey, dumbass, make room.”

It was Karkat, naked as the day he was...born?? Hatched?? Dave wasn’t quite sure, he was too busy focusing on the fact that Karkat is right there in front of him with his bulge out and everything. 

“What the fuck?!”   
  
“Oh shut up. Look, this is gonna be easier for a multitude of reasons.”

“Which are?!”

“First off, it saves water. Secondly, it’s killing two birds with one stone. We both smell. And third, I finally get to have some hot water since you always use it all up.”

Dave stood there, looking at Karkat. Karkat just suggested that he and Dave should shower together for...admittedly, really valid points. He shook his head.

“Fine. Get in.” 

Karkat did so, carefully stepping into the small tub with Dave, turning to face him.

“You’re gonna look at me?”   
  


“I really have no choice, this ablution tra-” Karkat cursed under his breath, “-bathtub isn’t that big. Now hand me the shampoo.”

Dave went back and grabbed it, placing it in Karkat’s grasp, and then picked up where he left off. He let the water from above wash the shampoo out, causing it to run down his slightly muscled chest, and then past his member, then to his legs, and then finally the floor of the tub. Dave then grabbed one of the two bars of soap and began to rub it against his arms.

Karkat was behind, still getting the shampoo in his hair, but he would still probably get out before Dave did. He didn’t have any underarm hair or pubic hair like Dave did, and he wasn’t super thorough like Dave was. Dave wasn’t a neat freak, but he always had to look presentable. Hell, he walked around on LOHAC, a planet filled with hot lava, in a classy ass suit.

As Dave finished up washing his body, Karkat stopped him.

“You missed a spot.”

“Huh? Where?”

“Your back. Do you want me to get it for you?”

“I mean...sure. Thanks.”   
  


Dave turned around, expecting Karkat to clean it.


	3. Scheme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat gets Dave's back.

Clean it, however, was the last thing Karkat would be doing in that shower. Instead of placing his hands on the Strider’s back, Karkat placed them on the Strider’s sweet, sweet ass, and gave it a squeeze. Dave jumped, nearly slipping on the floor of the tub, and turned to Karkat with an annoyed glare. 

Karkat answered the look with a simple ‘sorry’, although his face looked anything but. As soon as Dave turned his gaze back to the wall, Karkat squeezed it again.

“Dude, come on, I do like the tasteful rump grab every now and then-” Dave stopped his sentence after fully turning to look at Karkat. The Vantas’ tenadick (as Dave so affectionately called it) was out in full force, slightly thrashing back and forth. “-Oh.”

Silence.

“Karkat, if you wanted to mess around with me we could’ve done it in the, I dunno, bed?” 

“Yeah, but this is more fun.”   
  


Karkat quickly wrapped his arms around Dave, pulling him close for a kiss. Dave was yet again caught off guard, but he reluctantly melted into Karkat’s touch. As the two made out, Karkat’s member wrapped around Dave’s, causing the Strider’s breath to hitch. The kiss broke.

“F-Fuck you.”

“Aww, I know you like it,” Karkat said, mocking Dave’s voice.

“Yeah yeah, whatever,” Dave said, regaining his composure. “Now...how about this?”

Dave hung onto Karkat, and soon the troll caught onto what Dave was trying to do. Karkat held Dave up, their chests almost touching, Dave’s back against one of the walls. 

“You sure you wanna do this?” Karkat asked.   
  


“You wanted this, bucko, how about you take it then?”

“Alright, I will.”

Karkat thrust his member up into Dave, causing a quiet grunt of pain.

“Be more gentle, would ya’?” Dave’s slight Texas accent broke through, it always did when they were doing some blackrom stuff.

“Sure, pard’ner,” Karkat said, only adding to the pitch atmosphere.

Karkat pulled out slowly and smiled upon seeing Dave’s member twitch. He then thrust it back in again, repeating over and over and over, forgetting about the usual blackrom mind games and just gave into pleasure. Dave did the same, clinging tighter to Karkat, slightly pushing himself down when Karkat thrust in.

Soon, Karkat began to thrust in and out quicker and quicker, nearing ejaculation. He began to emit a low purr, as Dave’s idle hands began to rub Karkat’s horns, their original pitch act becoming more and more flushed by the minute when Karkat finally reached his breaking point.

Karkat pushed his member into Dave one last time, clutching him tightly, as he unloaded his bright candy red genetic material into Dave. His breathing was heavy, and he was in pure bliss. They stayed there like that, for a minute or two, when Karkat began to pull out, but Dave stopped him.

“Huh? Dave, you alri-” Karkat began, when Dave looked up at him. His eyes were mischievous. And so was his stupid grin.

“I’m not done yet.”


	4. Stimulation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave finishes up.

“What??”

“You heard me. We ain’t finished yet.”  
  
Suddenly, Dave pushed himself back down onto Karkat’s member, causing the troll to cry out in a mix of pleasure and pain.

“Dave, slow down, I gotta recover-” Karkat began, but then Dave pulled himself back up and repeated the process, slower, to fully cause Karkat agonizing pleasure.

As Dave changed the air from flushed to pitch, Karkat was conflicted. It felt _amazing_, yes, but god it hurt so badly. Dave, very rarely, could be brutal when it came to blackrom sex. And now was one of those times.

Dave smiled in pleasure as he overstimulated Karkat, and began to speed up, but then, right before Karkat was about to orgasm again, he slowed to a painful halt. Karkat gripped Dave tighter.

“Hhf...please...Dave..”

“I wanna see how long you’ll last, Vantas.”

Dave resumed his original pace, repeating his stop and start method, while Karkat’s eyes began to tear up from the different feelings. But Karkat was determined to not let Dave win. For minutes and minutes on end, they continued the motions, until Dave slipped up.

He was about to slow down again when suddenly, without warning, Karkat blew a second load into Dave, causing the two to cry out in pleasure, and Dave to finally blow his load, the white substance landing all on Karkat’s chest and stomach.

The two took heavy breaths, and Karkat lowered Dave back onto the human’s own two legs, which were shaking and hard to stand on. Red genetic material slightly leaked from Dave’s rump, and the two held each other tightly. 

  
Karkat whispered into Dave’s ear. “Hey...Dave?”

“Yeah?”

“That was...hot and all...but let’s never do that again.”

“A-Agreed…”

“Now...let’s clean up.”

“Okay.”

Karkat moved back over to where the shower head was spraying water and jumped when it touched his skin. 

“What’s wrong?”

“It’s fucking cold!”

Dave lightly chuckled to himself.

* * *

The two stepped out of the bathroom, finally, taking note that they’d been in there for a good hour. They went into their bedroom, putting on some (probably) clean clothes, and they went to relaxing and cuddling on the couch, letting some good old Earth C TV play in the background. The two quickly fell asleep, tired from their shower fun.

Karkat woke up first and grumbled when he saw that it was 12:32 PM. Dave was still asleep, his head resting on Karkat’s lap. Seeing that reminded Karkat of when they did this on that stupid meteor. He shook Dave awake.

  
“Whw..wha??” Dave questioned groggily.

“Get up, sleepyhead, it’s past noon. We should go out and get some lunch about now, yeah?”

“Yea...that sounds good...just...just five more minutes…”

Karkat shook his head. “Dave, get the hell up or I’ll push you off me.”

“You...wouldn’t dare.”

“Watch me.”

Karkat began to move his hands to push Dave off when Dave finally sat up.

“Fine, fine, fine, I’m up, I’m up.”

“Let’s go.”


End file.
